The present invention is directed to alloys having high strength at high temperatures. The invention is concerned particularly with alloys lighter than conventional high temperature alloys, such as would be useful in the aerospace field. Difficulties encountered in producing such alloys, which generally include fine particles dispersed in a matrix, involve achieving a high volume fraction of particles in the matrix and maintaining stability of the fine particles at high temperatures.